Electronic devices of all types rely on the use of printed circuit boards (PCBs) of varying sizes and construction to enable the functionality of the device. PCBs make use of different connection and assembly technologies, some of which include through-hole connections and surface mount technology (SMT). Components can be attached to a PCB using one or more attachment technologies, such as: by directly soldering the component to a prepared metallic attachment pad, by inserting a component with pins into through holes, by inserting a component with pins into a socket receptacle soldered to surface attachment pads or by soldering component pins into through holes. Mass production of PCBs involves the use of complex semi-automated machines and processes to complete assembly. However, prototype design work and repair operations are typically done using manual processes and tools.
Specialized tools have been developed for facilitating various manual operations of assembly and repair of PCBs. Much of the development has been directed towards the type of operation being performed or the type of component with which the operation is being performed. Manual tool development can address specific issues of the electronics industry such as pin alignment, contamination, or fragility of the component. One type of manual tool developed for electronic assembly and rework operations can be referred to as grasping tools.
Grasping tools are used for grasping, positioning, and maneuvering components, such as inserting and removing dual in-line pin (DIP) chip components and basic electronic components such as capacitors and resistors. Electronic components have been reduced in size over time to meet consumer demands of ultra portable devices with high levels of function and high speed performance. Size reduction and electronic package consolidation have increased the sensitivity of components to handling and placement during manual assembly or repair activities. Component damage and excessive rework can result from difficulties in handling and positioning components during repair or assembly.